


Dread Doctor's Twin Creation

by GslMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, POV Third Person, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GslMcCall/pseuds/GslMcCall
Summary: Scott and Scarlet McCall are twins in their Senior Year Beacon Hill High School. They aren't your stereotypical teenagers as they are both werewolves along with the majority of their friends being members of the supernatural community. With a new guy in town and the pack on edge with another supernatural threat, how will they fair this time when one of their own is the monster?





	1. The Twins Fall Apart

"For once in your life could you be happy for me?" Scarlet shouted across her bedroom. She was sat at her desk studying for a chemistry test they had coming up. But her twin brother, Scott would not stop pestering about the new guy in town whom she had started to date.  
"You barely know him and now you're gong round his place? Come on Scar, you of all people should know better!" Scott retaliated.  
Scarlet sighed and turned to face her brother, "How many times have I told YOU about jumping into relationships? Hm." Scarlet had folded her arms across her chest as she glared at her brother.  
Scott put his head down at that, "Scarlet look, just take it easy yeah? I don't want you getting hurt!" Scott said with a sigh, looking his twin in the eye.  
"I don't want to get hurt either, I know what I'm doing! I just wish you wouldn't interfere with my love life, I don't interfere with yours! I'm going tonight whether you like it or not!" Scarlet finished, her hands balled into fists. She really was trying to stay calm, so she thought by expressing how she felt her twin might lay off. "Man you wind me up so much! I'm trying to study so I can go out later, but no I can't because you start! It's not fair Scott, I don't do this to you!" Scarlet screamed the last part, tears prickling her eyes. But she didn't realise just how wrong she was about expressing herself until Scott replied.  
"My relationships have nothing to do with this, this is to do with who your dating! You know the pack don't like or trust him, but YOU-" Scott paused to emphasise his point. "How can we trust you, when you're dating him!" Scott spat, glaring at Scarlet like she'd killed someone."Go. Have fun tonight. But you're not welcome around here anymore!" Scott stated storming out of Scarlet's room.  
Scarlet burst into tears, but knowing her brother was next door she didn't cry loudly. She decided to skip studying and call her boyfriend, Theo. She needed someone, and right now Theo Raeken was her best shot.


	2. Time Out

Scarlet had calmed down upon seeing her boyfriend, apparently the only person who cared about her. She hadn't realised just how much time out she had needed, until she was at Theo's. The pair were watching a film in bed, cuddling. They were both enjoying themselves until Scarlet's phone started to buzz. She ignored it at first, but it got to a point and it still hadn't stopped buzzing. "I hate him." Scarlet muttered before checking her phone to see that it wasn't Scott who was texting her but everyone else in the pack, except for Lydia and Kira. But Scarlet didn't reply, she looked at Theo and apologised, but he smiled and shook his head. "You've got nothing to be sorry for. If anything I should be thanking you for giving me a chance." Theo said with a sad smile, looking Scarlet in the eye. "Aw you're too sweet." Scarlet leaned up and kissed Theo on the cheek as the film had his attention once again. She smiled, realising just how happy she was with Theo. It had only been a month or so, but it felt like a lifetime and no one had ever made her feel like this before. So she snuggled closer to her boyfriend, resting her head on his shoulder in the crook of his neck, feeling contempt with life.  
Then a white hot pain flared on her left side. Scarlet gasped and pulled up her top to see if there was a physical scar or mark, but there was nothing out of the ordinary there. She cried out and Theo looked back to Scarlet, concern written all over face. "Whoa Scar you okay?" Theo asked worried. "I don't know, my side really hurts!" Scarlet replied tracing over her bite mark. "Ah!" Scarlet shouted. "T-the inside of my mark. Th-that's where it hurts most!" She said panting. Theo looked at her bite mark on her hip, but nothing looked out of place. He didn't touch Scarlet fearing he'd only hurt her more. "It doesn't look like there's anything wrong. Do you want me to call a doctor or Scott?" Theo questioned, he had started to panic but was trying not to show it. "I-I don't know. AH!" Scarlet screamed the last part. She was pouring a sweat and did not look well, but with the pair not knowing whether Scarlet's sudden illness was 'normal' or supernatural, Theo wasn't going to take the chance of a doctor. "R-ring M-mom." Scarlet choked out, beginning to lose consciousness. Theo rushed to his phone and called Scott racing back to Scarlet's side, "Hey stay with me Scar, come on you've got to stay awake!" Theo said tears brimming his eyes as he spoke to her, grabbing her hand tightly. The phone call rang off, and Scarlet's eyes were now closed. "Godamnit" Theo muttered, picking up the phone again, calling Stiles.  
Stiles picked up almost instantly, "what do you want? I'm kind of in the middle of a situation here!" Stiles ranted clearly not pleased Theo was calling. "I-it's S-Scarlet sh-she's unconscious. Sh-she just p-passed out f-for no reason, sh-she s-said about a p-pain on her s-side but I-I don't know w-what to do, I-I tried calling S-Scott but he didn't pick up!" Theo stuttered, he was a blubbering mess. "I-uh. Okay, I'm with Scott now and the same thing happened here. We're taking him to Deaton's now, you know where that is?" Stiles asked, surprisingly calm considering the situation. "Y-yeah the vet. I-I'm not f-far f-from there. I-I'll s-see you there!" And with that Theo hung up, picking up Scarlet bridal style, she mumbled something that sounded like her brother's name but Theo wasn't certain. Hoping that his girlfriend would be okay, he rushed over to the vets.


	3. Together Again But Not In Spirit

By the time Theo had arrived, the rest of the pack were already there, Scott's unconscious form on the table. "Put her down, on top of Scott!" Deaton stated pointing to the table. Theo did as he was told, placing Scarlet down carefully on top of her brother. The twins hissed as if in pain when they first made contact, but then seemed to relax into each other. Scarlet curling herself into a ball, burying her head into the crook of Scott's neck. Everyone bar Theo and Stiles seemed weirded out by Scott and Scarlet's intimacy. Theo holding Scarlet's hand tightly, Stiles holding Scott's free hand. "What do we do now?" Stiles asked Deaton as he began checking over the twins. "We wait for them to come to, in the meantime someone should call Melissa." Deaton stated, continuing to check Scott and Scarlet. And with that Stiles left phone in hand, with Lydia, Isaac, Mason and Liam following seeming as though they weren't needed for the moment. Leaving Deaton, Kira and Theo in the surgery, Theo swept a loose strand of Scarlet's hair from her face. Deaton was just about finished checking over the twins, he only had the bite marks left to look at, but when he did he was so surprised he pulled back, making Theo and Kira look up. "Deaton?" Kira questioned, but before Deaton could reply Stiles walked back in, "Melissa's on her way!" Stiles said looking at Deaton. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked, concerned by the look on Deaton's face. "Th-their bite marks-th-they're connected"  
Suddenly, everyone in the waiting room bar Mason collapsed in their chairs. Mason rushed into the surgery "the others have collapsed", everyone faced Mason, Deaton was about to question him when Kira and Theo also collapsed to the floor. Deaton made a move to check Kira, but before he could, he had been struck by Tracy Stewart. So he too collapsed to the floor paralysed. But by the time Deaton had fallen to the floor, both Stiles and Mason had also been stung by Tracy and were also paralysed on the floor, helpless. And that was when the Dread Doctors walked in.  
The Dread Doctors walked over the bodies littered on the floor and stood beside the table Scott and Scarlet were atop of. One of the Dread Doctors moved Scott and Scarlet a little to see the twins were attached by their bite marks, and a mechanical hum could be herd. Another Dread Doctor was preparing two injections with a green liquid and once finished, injected Scarlet first, which made Scott flinch but soon he too was injected with the green fluid. Within a few seconds the twins were awake and in their werewolf form. The pair of them bolting up, Scarlet went to claw the Dread Doctor closest to her, but as she tried, her eyes glowed the same green colour of the fluid she had been injected with. Her claws dropped to her side and her mouth hung open as if in a trance. Scott roared, but was in the same state as his sister a moment later, except Scott's head had flopped onto Scarlet's shoulder. The Dread Doctors, whirred, creaked and ticked, as if communicating amongst one another. Then the last Dread Doctor lifted his mask slightly, so only his mouth was showing. "When the others awaken, kill them. We will come to you once you have completed your purpose. Sleep now." And with that both Scott and Scarlet fell back onto the table with a crash, but both were asleep. The Dread Doctors leaving with Tracy Stewart behind them.


	4. Mommy Calls

An hour later, Deaton had regained control of himself, helping Stiles and Mason to their feet. Deaton then rushed to check over Kira and Theo. "D-d-do you think th-they'll kill us?" Mason stuttered and Stiles reached his hand out and placed it on Mason's shoulder offering him some comfort. "I don't know Mason, but we'll figure it out. We always figure it out!" Stiles said confidently, almost reassuring himself as well as his worried friend. Theo groaned loudly, as he stretched in attempt to wake himself up a bit more, he sat up realising he was on the floor, he looked around to see Stiles and Mason, he was about to question them about why the hell he was on the floor (the look on his face explained it all), but before he could Isaac burst through the door, with Liam behind him. "What happened? Why is Lydia-oh my god why is Kira on the floor?" Isaac stuttered, shock not only evident in his voice but also written all over his face. Before Stiles could comfort Isaac, Stiles herd Melissa talking in the waiting room. "Lydia!" was all Stiles muttered before he bolted to the waiting area.  
By the time Stiles had reached his love, she was just waking up. Melissa smiled at Stiles and then turned back to Lydia who was wiping the sleep from her eyes, "How long was I-oh." Lydia said slowly, closing her eyes and holding onto the arm of the chair she was sitting on tightly. "Ah. The wolves they're-" But before Lydia could finish, a roar and clattering could be herd from the surgery. All three leapt to their feet, even though Lydia struggled at first and raced into the surgery and the sight that awaited them was true chaos.  
"HELP THE OTHERS PIN THEM DOWN!" Deaton shouted, Lydia made no hesitation and ran to Scarlet but Stiles couldn't move and neither could Melissa who was sobbing. Stiles also noticed Theo was a blubbering mess crouched in the corner at the other side of the room. The main problem though was that the twins were awake in their werewolf form, attacking everything and anything they could. All any of the pack wanted to do was reason with the twins and calm them down. But the wild look in their eyes was a clear sign that negotiating was off the table. It was almost like they had lost their humanity and what was in front of everyone was their wolf.  
Eventually, the pack had managed to pin the pair down on the table, although the twins were still fighting them. Deaton had tranquillisers at the ready and shot Scarlet first, which only seemed to aggravate Scott more. Scarlet put up a small fight but was soon out cold, Scott kicked up more of a fuss seeing his sister in her current state. But before Scott could become even more of a problem, Deaton shot Scott who did not want to go down quietly. He thrashed about and tried to roar but in doing so tired himself out, his eyes started to close and he had stopped wriggling around, until he was completely still.  
Isaac, Liam, Lydia and Mason finally let go of their hold on the twins with a sigh. Everyone started moving away so Melissa, Stiles, Theo and Kira could stay with them. Stiles and Theo took their previous positions whilst Melissa spoke with Deaton. Mason decided to tell everyone else about what had actually happened before the twins attacked. Just as Mason was about to talk about how the twins started to attack, one of them groaned which made everyone turn their attention back to the twins on the table. "Aw my head, what the hell happened?" Scarlet asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes, not quite fully awake yet. But seeing Scar awake Theo reacted on instinct and hugged her super tight, which made her giggle. "Hey, what did I do to deserve that?" she chuckled opening her eyes. Which then dramatically changed her mood, but before she could say anything Scott groaned and mumbled "Oh man what happened?", trying to turn on his side but couldn't. "Ah, what the hell?" he muttered as he sat up, keeping his hands covering his face as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. Melissa let out a sob, not being able to control her emotions anymore. "Mom?" the twins asked at the same time (not creepy at all). Scarlet went to sit up but then saw the back of her brothers head. "Why are you- Where? What is going on?" she asked her voice still hoarse. Scott sighed hearing his sister's voice, but he still didn't take his hands away from his face.  
Then at the same time both Scarlet and Melissa saw the piece of skin that had attached the twins together. "Oh no" Melissa whispered. But because the majority of the people in the room were werewolves everyone had essentially herd Melissa, so much so Scott moved his hands from his face. "Mom what's wrong?" Scott asked sleepily, looking Melissa in the eye. But Melissa was tearing up, "look down behind you" Scarlet stated sharply. Scott didn't really want to meet his sisters gaze, but he turned and looked, his eyes widening. "How did that happen? How long have we been like this?" Scott stumbled over his words as he looked around the room for an answer. "Yeah and how long am I going to be attached to this monster?" Scarlet mumbled as she sat up, leaning into her boyfriends hold.  
Scott sighed at what his sister had called him but didn't say anything. Instead Stiles spoke, considering he was the closest to both of the twins. "We don't know how you two got attached, but uh the Dread Doctors were here and they uh, injected you both with something. Again we don't know what with but you both went weird like you were in some kind of trance and yeah they are clearly planning something that includes you two how you are now." Stiles stated calmly, putting a fist in his mouth, an indication he was upset and trying to stop himself from crying. He turned his head away from the pair and buried his head in Lydia's neck, whom comforted Stiles.  
Melissa stepped forward, but still had her head down. "I think I might know why you are both, attached." She sobbed looking up to Deaton as if for confirmation to continue, Deaton nodded so Melissa started again. "When you were born, you were conjoined twins. You were only conjoined by your skin, where you are actually attached right now. But because you were only attached by skin I was advised to put you in surgery, so I did. I'm sorry I didn't think I'd ever have to tell you!" By the time she had finished she was a blubbering mess, Isaac was hugging her and Deaton held a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mom-" Scott started sadly, but Scarlet interrupted "Great, just freaking great! Not only do the Dread Doctors want to use us, but we're also conjoined twins? Fucking fantastic!" Scarlet shouted, so angry that her eyes started glowing yellow. "Scar try to stay calm, yeah? This exactly what the Dread Doctors want!" Theo said, but that sent Scarlet over the edge, her wolf getting the better of her. She roared, which scared everyone in the pack bar one person who wrapped their times tightly around her so she couldn't hurt anyone in her fit of rage.


	5. Is Mommy Helping?

"Hey, hey, shh, shh, I've got you! No one is going to hurt you!" Scott muttered in Scarlet's ear, calming her down. He still had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist with his head atop of Scarlet's, stoking her back. She had calmed down and changed back, but she held onto her brother tightly, which came as a surprise to everyone in the room, even Scarlet herself. But for the moment her brother was the only one who understood completely what she was going through.  
Suddenly, Scarlet felt extremely tired, as if she had ran a marathon, even though she hadn't really done anything to cause the wave of exhaustion. She was so out of it that she didn't hear everyone in the pack talking to her, not even her boyfriend! That was when Scott looked down to see his sister's eyes were screwed shut with her head on his chest. He smiled at the site, as it had been a long time since the twins had shared such an intimate moment together. Scott kissed the top of his sister's head before he softly asked "Hey, Scar you okay?" tilting her head so he could lean his forehead against hers. But her response seemed to be snuggling further into her brother's chest even more, making Theo a tad jealous. "Scar come on, you can't go to sleep. We have to figure things out, don't we?" Scott said gently, trying to get his twin to cooperate, but she was having none of it. "Scott, I'm tired. Just let me sleep!" Scarlet replied, sleep evident in her voice. Scott looked to Deaton for help, but Deaton merely put his hands up in surrender, Scott then turned to his mother looking for advice. "Let her sleep Scotty, we can't do much else at the moment anyways!" Melissa stated softly, stroking her son's head. "Thanks Mom!" Scarlet whispered as she wriggled around, making herself comfortable, still not letting go of her twin. But in no time at all she was sound asleep in her brother's arms.  
Theo was puzzled at his girlfriend's actions, as was everyone else. "Well, as if things couldn't get anymore weird." Isaac passed comment with a smirk. "She hates him! Why would she do that?" Theo asked super confused as to what was going on. "I don't know, but if she's feeling how I am right now, I don't blame her for wanting to sleep!" Scott replied tiredly. Theo's jaw dropped, making Stiles and the others chuckle, he clearly hadn't expected a reply from Scott. Deaton ignoring the rest of the pack, decided to take advantage of what Scott had said. "How are you feeling Scott?" Deaton asked, as Scott leaned back against his mother for some comfort and support. "Like shit if I'm honest. Super tired, like how I feel when I've had a lacrosse training day. But ten times worse than that!" Scott said as clearly as he could, leaning his head back onto his mother's shoulder.  
Melissa stroked her son's head, ruffling his hair. Scott leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, his grip on his sister loosening. Deaton noticed and didn't really want both of the twins out, just in case something else happened. "Scott try and stay awake for me, if you can." Deaton asked, Melissa shaking Scott's shoulder lightly. He opened his eyes slowly, but the look on his face told his mother he really didn't want to. "Mom how is that fair?" Scott mumbled, sitting up. "Look Scott we don't know what will happen when Scarlet wakes up. If something similar happens as to what happened earlier I'd, I mean, we'd all like it to be only one of you rather than you both. We just don't know if the next time you wake up, you might not be the Scot McCall we are talking to right now! Please, if you can, try to stay awake. Not only for your sake, but for everyone else too!" Deaton finished. Scott was astonished at Deaton's little speech, so was everyone else in the pack by the looks on their faces. But all Scott could respond with was "I'll try, but I can't promise. I've never felt this tired in all my life!"  
A few hours later, Scott was still awake but barely. The weight of Scarlet wasn't helping him stay awake so Theo had taken over holding her, so the skin between the twins wouldn't tighten and hurt either of them. Scott was cuddled into Melissa on his phone, but he was starting to drop. "Mom I don't feel so good." Scott stated his voice hoarse. But Melissa just stoked her son's back, holding him tightly. "You'll be okay, you both will be okay" Melissa said, reassuring herself more than Scott. Who's head was now buried in the crook of his mother's neck. Within seconds, Melissa felt the weight of her son's head on her shoulder and gentle snore confirmed what Melissa had thought. "Oh no" she whispered, but the other werewolves already knew Scott was out. "I'm sorry" Melissa sobbed, as she turned to face Deaton, but he understood, making his way over to the table.  
"Lay them down." Deaton sighed, disappointed that both of the twins were out, but there wasn't much he could do now until they awakened. "I'm sorry" Melissa said again, once Scott and Scarlet were laid down. "Not to worry Melissa, it's not your fault in fact it's no one's fault. But everyone should be prepared in case when they awaken they aren't the Scott and Scarlet we know." Deaton said unemotionally, emphasising just how much the rest of the pack should be ready for another fight.  
Theo was stunned by what Deaton had said, the thought dwelling in his mind that he might have to put down his girlfriend. The only thing he had ever come to love after his sister. Kira looked away from her unconscious boyfriend, clearly not wanting to think about putting him down. Lydia's breath hitched in her throat at the thought, Stiles attempting to comfort her as he was also trying to comfort Melissa with his hand on her shoulder. Isaac, Liam and Mason also looked uncomfortable about putting down their friends. But in an attempt to 'fix' Scott and Scarlet, Deaton placed his hand on Melissa's shoulder, offering a little comfort before he explained an idea he had to her.


	6. Everything Is Okay Now, Right?

About three weeks had passed and both Scott and Scarlet were essentially back to normal, (or at least as normal as things could be in Beacon Hills). Deaton had detached the twins seeming as there would be no physical damage done to the twins, who had since become closer since 'the incident' the name the pack had given that dreadful night's event. Deaton had not only done the pack one favour, but he had also deemed 'the incident' a one-off, down to the fact that the Dread Doctors had injected the twins with the mysterious green substance. However there was a battle brewing between the Dread Doctors and the pack. But for now things were good, Theo had been welcomed into the pack (although somewhat reluctantly) and school was also going as well it could for everyone. The pack were still a little worried about Scott and Scarlet as they weren't telling everyone that they were having trouble sleeping. Theo and Kira had noticed that the pair were having nightmares at the same time, calling for each other, sometimes screaming and shouting. Theo and Kira had told the pack and Deaton, but no one had said anything mainly because the twins hadn't. The pack had assumed it was because the pair couldn't remember, or they didn't want to talk about it which was understandable given the circumstances. The real only problem was that the pack knew this peace wouldn't last.


	7. The Twin Creation Is Born

Another two weeks had passed and the final battle had arrived. The pack were hiding in the Dread Doctor's lair ready and waiting. "Th,theo, I-I don't feel so good!" Scarlet muttered, starting to feel really ill, leaning her head on his shoulder. Theo wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it slightly, "What's wrong? Do you think it might just be nerves?" Theo asked quietly, not really wanting the others to hear, clearly forgetting that the majority of his friends had super hearing. Scarlet nodded closing her eyes, attempting to snuggle into her boyfriend, but Theo knew the both of them had to stay alert. "Hey, no, no! Stop, we can cuddle later, yeah? Right now we gotta be ready, okay?" Theo said with assertion but still quiet enough to not draw attention to him, Scarlet or the pack.  
"Guys I'm not feeling too good either" Scott stated a little shakily. Scarlet perked up, along with the rest of the pack upon hearing both of the twins were feeling out of it. Scarlet was about to get up and go over to her brother, but she collapsed into Theo's lap before she could. Scott also falling to the floor at the same time. "Scott" Stiles shouted rushing over to his best friend. Theo didn't seem to phased about Scarlet's current unconscious state, whether it was because of shock or because of something more. All the same he still tried to make Scarlet comfortable, stroking his hands through her hair. "Scott, come on buddy!" Stiles whispered, shaking his friend violently in an attempt to wake Scott. Little did Stiles know, his attempts would all be in vain as the Dread Doctors stormed in.  
The leading Dread Doctor lifted his hand in the air, as he did so the twins rose from their respective positions in a zombie-like like manner, as if in a trance. When the pair were both stood up they began to make their way over to the Dread Doctors. The pack calling to them, still confused as to what was happening. Once the twins had stumbled their way over to the Dread Doctors, they were forcefully turned around to face the rest of the pack. Who weren't quite prepared for the site they were witnessing. Theo and Kira looked away at the sight, Stiles was stunned, Lyida had her arm wrapped tightly around Stiles' and Liam, Mason and Isaac wreaked of fear but attempted not to show it. But that was before the Dread Doctors began assembling their twin creation.  
The twins had transformed into their werewolf counterparts, Scott's eyes glowing Alpha red, Scarlet's glowing Beta yellow. They were facing the pack, prepared for a fight, clearly they weren't themselves and the Dread Doctors still had some kind of control over the pair Even though there had been no sign of their control over the past few weeks. But before the pack could do anything, one of the Doctors placed Scarlet's right hand atop of Scott's left shoulder, which made the twins flinch, nothing more. Then another of the Dread Doctors placed Scott's right hand atop of Scarlet's left shoulder, making the twins scream, Stiles and and Theo flinched at the sound. Finally, the last Dread Doctor shoved the twins together roughly, making their bite marks touch, joining their skin tightly back together. At that both Scott and Scarlet roared, their eyes rolling back into their heads, replaced by the previous green colour. Their mouths agape and their heads lulled to the side, making their foreheads touch. The pair stayed like that until a mechanical voice said "Kill them all!" The twins eyes turned back to their original red and yellow, their heads bolted up to look each other in the eye, then slowly turned their heads to face the rest of the pack, charging forward towards them.


	8. Twin Attack

"Aim for their bite mark! I think that's what's making them like this!" Stiles shouted to the rest of the pack, steadying themselves to fight two people they loved dearly. Theo and Kira gave a knowing glance to each other and split off from the rest of the pack, Theo leading out front. Stiles questioned what the two were doing as Theo transformed into his werewolf counterpart, Isaac and Liam following suit. Mason stood next to Stiles and Lydia, opening his mouth to speak but just as quickly shut it as the twins were now fighting the other wolves. Scott and Scarlet clawing their friends, most especially Theo. He knew his body would heal but the fact that Scarlet was doing this to him was going to take some time to heal. Isaac and Liam were battered and bruised too but they were healing much quicker than Theo. Suddenly Theo had a realisation if Lydia screamed it might stop the twins for a second which would give Kira her chance to cut the skin connecting them. "Lydia!" Theo yelled, snapping her from gaze at the scene in front of her.  
She turned to Stiles, wild-eyed. Lydia clearly did not want to scream, but Stiles reassured her. "It's just a few seconds Lyds." Stiles stated calmly, kissing her forehead. Lydia slowly took a few steps forward, preparing herself and the pack who put their hands over their ears. Scott and Scarlet still in a fit of rage, were to blind to notice until it was too late.  
Lydia screamed, everyone in the pack gasped, Scott and Scarlet stopping, crippling to their knees with their hands on their ears, screaming. But that was all Kira needed, she came out from her hiding place, sword in hand. She made her way over to the twins, drowning out Lydia's scream and sliced the skin between the crippled twins. Lydia stopped once she saw that the skin had been cut. Scott and Scarlet looked down to their bite marks before their eyes rolled into the back of their heads and fell to the floor.  
"No!" one of the Dread Doctors hummed, staring at the site in front of them. They attempted to flee, but Kira had already thrown her sword. Theo and Stiles rushed over to the twins, as Kira's sword entered the back of the leading Dread Doctor. Who withered to the floor, the other two Dread Doctors exploding into dust.  
"Is it over?" Liam asked, still wolfed out but no one really had an answer so Mason replied "I guess so?" more of a question than a statement. Everyone was now surrounding the unconscious twins, trying to wake them.


	9. Now Everything's Okay, For Some Of Us

Scott came too first with a slap from Kira. He bolted upright, gasping. But upon catching his breath he looked around, seeing his sister still on the floor. He made to move closer to her, but Kira held him back, hugging him. "What happened? Why is Scar-" But stiles cut him off. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!" Stiles smirked, as he herd Scarlet groan. "Uh, please tell me it's over!" Scarlet asked groggily, sitting up slowly with Theo helping, hugging her super tight once she was upright. "Scar you're okay!" Scott shouted leaping from Kira's hold to hug his twin. "You're okay" Scott whispered in her ear, bear hugging both Scarlet and Theo, as he still hadn't let go. Scott quickly let go, realising everyone in his pack was watching him. Tears were prickling his eyes but he didn't care, he didn't know what had happened, but all that mattered was that his sister and his pack were safe.  
A few hours had passed and the whole pack was back at the McCall house. Emotions were running high as Scott and Scarlet had just been told what had happened. The twins were both in tears, Melissa comforting them. Kira was stroking Scott's arm and shoulder while Theo remained distant. He still had a few cuts and bruises from the fight but he was healing, well at least his body was, he just couldn't shake the thought at the back of his mind.  
It was getting really late and the pack hadn't moved a muscle. Melissa was getting too tired to stand, so looked down to her children to see that they were peacefully asleep. Scarlet's head on Scott's shoulder and Scott's head leaning against Scarlet's. They really could be cute when they weren't at each other's throats. Melissa looked around at the rest of the pack, who were either asleep or on the way. Melissa announced she was going to bed and that anyone who wasn't quite asleep was more than welcome to sleep in Scott or Scarlet's room. But there was only Stiles, Theo and Isaac awake. Stiles couldn't really move because Lydia was sat on his knee and wrapped around him, Isaac patted Stiles' shoulder with a smile as he followed Melissa upstairs. Theo kissed the top of Scarlet's head as he made his way to her room. Theo laid on Scarlet's bed and engulfed himself in her scent. So much so that he hadn't realised he was sobbing, until he felt how damp her pillow was. Which oddly made him chuckle, "damn you Scar!" Theo whispered as he settled down, thinking that maybe, just maybe he might get over what had happened.


	10. Will The Sorrys Ever Be Enough?

One week later, both Scott and Scarlet had been checked over by Deaton and given the all clear considering the Dread Doctors had gone. The twins were still on edge around the pack considering they had hurt and traumatised every single pack member. But everyone bar Stiles and Theo had forgiven them quite easily, after all it wasn't their fault the Dread Doctors had control of them. Stiles took a few days of convincing from Lydia, but he did come around. Now it was just Theo, but Scarlet had a gut feeling Theo was never going to forgive her. She really didn't want to end their relationship, as she was happy, at least she had been happy, dare she even say she was in love with Theo. But she also understood how hard it must be for him to even look her in the eye after she'd attacked him. But a knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts. She shouted "come in" and after five minutes no one had entered so she opened her door and her jaw hit the floor. Theo was stood slightly in front of Scott, who smiled and was about to head into his room when he noticed Theo hadn't moved. So Scott gave Theo a little push and Scarlet pulled him into her room, shutting the door behind her, knowing Scott would probably be listening in, most likely with Stiles and Lydia on the phone too.  
"Um, w-we need to t-talk" Theo stuttered. Scarlet smiled as she sat next to him on her bed "Yeah, your telling me!" she chuckled. But Theo didn't respond, he was looking at the floor, so Scarlet decided to hold both of his hands as she apologised, making him turn to face her. "Theo, I am so, so, so sorry for what I did. For what me and my brother did to you. I can't express just how sorry I am with words. So how about you talk to me about what you would like me to say or do so we can stay together?" Theo looked her hard in the eye, Scarlet looking down, knowing that it was her fault why Theo had been so distant. "Scar I don't want you to do anything! Don't you see? You've apologised and you can't do anything more! I'm the problem here! I just- I'm just not sure whether I can forgive you for what happened. I know it wasn't really you, it was the Dread Doctors but I have this image of you trying to rip me to shreds burned into my brain!" Theo finished his sad speech with a sigh, looking back to Scarlet who had tear tracks lining her face. Theo opened his mouth to speak, but before he could do anything Scarlet kissed him. It was swift but soft and left Theo wanting more. "One last kiss" Scarlet said, her voice hoarse as if she was about to cry. Theo thought for a second about leaving, but he couldn't and leaned in for seconds. As Theo inched closer Scarlet smiled, giving him another quick kiss, which left Theo frowning and Scarlet giggling at his pout. "Oh Scarlet I'm sorry for being so ridiculous, I'd miss you too much!" Theo said with a smirk, now resting his forehead on Scarlet's, inching ever closer. But before Theo's lips reached Scarlet's, she put a finger on his lips which made him open his eyes. "You know what I think? I think you'd miss this!" Scarlet said smugly, she was about to kiss him, but she had to clear one of thing up before she did. "What does this mean for us Theo Raeken?" Scarlet asked and Theo looked up to her eyes from her lips. "You know exactly what this means!" Theo stated with the biggest mischievous grin. The pair leaned towards each other, kissing each other with a burning passion, catching up for the past week.  
Scott and Stiles removed the glass from the wall, when they could hear perfectly well what was now going on in the room next door. "Well, I'm pretty sure Theo will be sticking around for awhile!" Stiles muttered, much to his dismay. "Stiles! Please for the love of God, think before you speak!" Scott stated putting his head in his hands. Stiles thought about what he'd said. "Oh, sorry man!" Stiles said now laughing his ass off. Scott shook his head as he got up from the bed making his way over to his door, banging. Attempting to try and shut the lovers up, but it really didn't work, if anything it made Theo and Scarlet louder. So both Scott and Stiles sat for the rest of the night with pillows on their ears, trying to block out the noise from next door.


End file.
